Nathan and Audrey, short stories
by Parker-I-like-pancakes
Summary: Just small stories as multi chapters, somewhere for my drabbles. warning: fluffy fuffy fluffy. (Nathan x Audrey)
1. When the sun rises

**(A couple of little multi chapters, basically just somewhere to put my drabbles, the chapters will be short but whatever)**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with haven *winces in physical pain***

He couldn't feel it but he knew that his palms would probably have started to become sweaty at how nervous he felt. Sure she probably wouldn't think it was anything, he tried not to let it mean anything, but to him it really did. He had this whole surprise planned out for her, hadn't stopped thinking about it for the past couple of days. It was a perfect idea and he hoped it showed what kind of guy he was.

She lounged back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose in obvious frustration. Who knew such a small town could hold so many secrets? She could feel the strain of the day starting to have its effects on her as she stifled a yawn indiscreetly. Opening her eyes finally, she met the gaze of her partner, eyeing him curiously; she knew he had something on his mind. He was leant forward towards her desk looking as if he wanted to tell her something.

"What?"

"I—I know you're tired and all but, well, I was thinking I could show you something tonight?"

"Who says I'm tired? And sure what is it?"

"The fact that you've read the same page of that report for the past fifteen minutes speaks for itself." He smirked.

"I'll have you know, I was just analysing it very carefully. It's what we at the FBI were trained to do."

"If that's what you wanna call it." He scoffed lightly.

"Look. Wuornos. You want me to come to see 'whatever' tonight or not?" she mused.

"Of—of—course, sure I do! Sorry I—"he spluttered.

"Enough said." She grinned, aware of her obvious triumph.

"I'll come get you from your place." He ended with, starting to get up from his desk.

"What time?" she called as he walked out of their office. (She secretly loved calling it that)

"7:30!"

**ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMSEDTRYGUJIOKTERFD7**

She had no clue what she was expected to wear for tonight. 'But I guess that's what I get for choosing to work with a monosyllabic partner, right?' she thought to herself. So she just threw on her long sleeved top and some jeans.

It was the knock on the door that startled her; she had been ready for about an hour now and had taken to reading another vampire romance novel on her new couch. "Boy do I need to expand my library." She said aloud, getting up to go and answer the door to Nathan.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Sure." She smiled butterflies starting to swell in her stomach, something she hadn't experienced for a while, to put it lightly.

**So that turned out very very short but whatever, I'll hopefully update verrrrry quickly. **

**Ooooooooooo where is he taking her?! So so excited to write the next chapter.**

**Reviews are like haven episodes. They give me motivation so send me one up guys (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned.**

**That is all.**

**"Hey, you ready?"**

**"Sure." She smiled butterflies starting to swell in her stomach, something she hadn't experienced for a while, to put it lightly.**

Walking down the worn wooden stairs from her apartment she wondered what he could possibly have to show her, she had been in Haven now for about year, how much of a small New England town was there to show? As if reading her thoughts he provided her with the answer she needed.

"Realise you've been here for a while now, but there's one thing you haven't quite seen yet."

"Quite?"

"Not in this way."

She turned slightly, about to get into his ever so recognisable blue truck, but he stopped her and pushed her onward lightly, his hand at the small of her back.

"Not tonight."

This made her even more confused. They nearly always rode in the Bronco, must be something pretty damn rare to not use his beloved vehicle.

Coming to the edge of the small but pleasant Haven beach, they kicked off their shoes and continued their journey towards the fresh foam tide. It was then she realised after all this time, Nathan had a rucksack with him.

"Whats—"

"You really don't do surprises do you?"

"Where I grew up there were no pleasant ones. So no…not really." She smiled sadly, her gaze floating down to her bare feet, letting the fine white sand run between her toes.

"I'm pretty confident you'll like this one."

"Oh, feeling lucky tonight are we Wuornos?" she smiled widely, laughing at his choice of words.

"You know what I mean." He grinned, unzipping his rucksack revealing a sort of picnic blanket.

"If this is a repeat of yours and Hannah Driscoll's first meteor shower, I'm out." She said as seriously as she could, unable to hide the smile that spread across her lips at the thought of young, rebellious Nathan getting 'frisky' with the Rev's daughter.

"I'm sure this'll be better." He winked boyishly at her. She was really the only one he showed this side of him to. The majority of the time, he was just a serious, mundane cop from Maine. But around her, he was fun, charming, what nearly every girl in town wanted him to be like around them. It was only ever her though, no one else crossed his mind when he thought about who he'd want to spend the rest of his life with, be happy with. Happy. Wow. He doesn't even remember what it felt like to be happy before she fell, (almost literally) into his life.

With the blanket now spread out fully across the floor, he motioned for her to sit. Gingerly, she sat, knees bent in front of her, arms wrapped around them. So he sat beside her, mimicking her position.

"Everything's so messed up right now." She spilled finally, a breath she didn't know she was holding, escaping from her lungs. "William's running round town, killing innocent people, putting troubles into families that didn't have them in the first place. He's ruining Haven for these people, and there's nothing we can do about it. Unless—"

"Don't say it. Don't." He frowned, eyes piercing her own, staring her straight in the eyes, not giving her a choice to look anywhere else but at him. He took her hand, curling his fingers slightly around the tips of hers.

"I'm not letting you give yourself up for this town. I don't care if it's even your decision. _I'm _not letting you do it." He inched his face closer, making sure she was getting the message loud and clear.

"But when it's your life that's being sacrificed it's okay?" she snapped suddenly, tears threatening to prick her eyes, but she held them in, as she always did.

"That was different." He claimed, motioning with his free hand.

"Different how." Her voice was calm now, she was still angry, but was trying to control it.

"Just—just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He squeezed her hand, emphasising his point as he looked further into her eyes.

"I promise." Though she didn't quite believe that herself really.

"Now c'mere." He said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders bravely. Her head fell instantly to his shoulder, her other hand now splayed across his bent knee. He kissed the crown of her head chastely. Without warning, the sky began to fill magnificently with dazzling meteors, lighting up the sky with their bright silver lights.

"It's beautiful." She gasped, gazing up at the amazing sight before her.

"Meteors aren't bad either." He said, gazing at **his **amazing view.

**Well. Theres a multi chapter finito. More drabbles still to come. Tell me what you guys thought:)**

**Reviews are pancakes.**


	3. always

**Set after reunion after the ending around then. So yeah, enjoy **

He could tell right from the moment she left the downstairs of the gull that she wasn't okay. It was the small smile and the last glance that gave her away. He could almost feel tears in his own eyes for her, except far from almost, in fact not at all, only her skin could make him truly feel. Without her he was nothing, he knew it, she knew it (he hoped) that without her by his side, as his partner, he was just an empty shell. There wasn't a chance in hell he was done fighting for her to stay yet, whether she had given up or not, he'd be there. Putting any doubt he had behind him, he stood slowly from the worn wooden chair that lay next to the chipped dinner table.

Wandering across the room, his eyes never left the door; he didn't even notice Duke's eyes follow him whilst he sat there, beer dangling by the neck in between his fingers as he took a large swig. He'd wait there too, he cared for Audrey as well, and no way would he leave her unprotected. But even he understood Nathan and Audrey's relationship. He knew they were meant to be.

Running his fingers lightly along the banister of the faded blue steps that lead to her apartment, he wanted to rid himself from the sensation of numbness. Nothing. Emptiness. But to no avail, it was her; everything always came back round to her. His life revolved around her in the best way possible, like oxygen, only better, he mused.

He could hear the sound of crying drifting through the air, mixing with the crashing of the Maine waves. He could already make out her shadow slouched against the bolted door of the entrance to her humble apartment.

So he knocked gently on the glass window and carefully opened the door.

She sniffled, almost trying to conceal the fact that she had been crying, as indiscreetly as it was considering the significant amount of mascara that had smeared below her eyes.

"Hey Parker." He spoke softly, with a sad smile as he peered down at the woman before him.

"Hi." She replied monosyllabically, a change for her, he thought.

Placing one hand on his knee as he knelt beside her, she hoisted herself up to her feet.

"Ugh look at me. I'm a mess." She laughed slightly at herself whilst using the end of her sleeves to wipe away the stray eye makeup.

"I've seen worse." He replied, his voice laced with humour, standing up from his crouching position.

"You okay, Parker?"

"Yeah." Came the unsure reply, her voice shaky and unconfident.

"Really?" He questioned the known concern in his eyes.

"No." Came the sob, as she broke down once again. Hands going up to her face to cover her eyes as her breathing picked up and Nathan's arms wrapped around her frame, a soothing hand trailing up and down her back.

"Audrey. Sh. You're going to be fine. When that meteor storm comes I'm-…" he swallowed.

"I'm going to protect you." He stated the assurance in his voice almost unsettling.

Her breath hitched and lay still for the first time since he had come. Breathing out slowly, she started to look up at him and was faced with his eyes fixated on her. She finally uncurled her damp hands from his chest, wiping them on the sides of her jeans.

"I know… I know you will. I just… don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't handle it if you did something for me and…" she grew silent at the thought, eyes concentrated on some point on his chest.

Resting his hands nervously on her waist he searched for an argument in her features, or the objection to his action, when reassured he started to trace circles upon her skin.

"Audrey." He said gruffly, the name sounded foreign on his lips, her surname always seeming far more intimate and personal.

"There isn't anything I won't do to protect you from this. I need you to understand."

"I don't want to understand! I have to go into that barn, Nathan. Maybe you're the one that has to face the facts. We've tried everything; this is just how it has to be."

"No." an emotion displayed on his face he had only experienced a few times. Fear. Like when he discovered she had been kidnapped by the bolt gun killer. Or wasn't herself on the night of her birthday party. This was worse. How do you deal with the one you love being ripped away from you, destined to return un-aged and memoryless. Even when you haven't told them you love them. But you want to. Desperately.

"I'm going to bed, I need every ounce of strength I have for tomorrow."

"Okay Parker," his hands dropped to his sides, "I'll see you in the office, g'night." And with that he started to reach for the door handle.

"No." her hand grasped his forearm tightly, and her eyes pleaded with his own, they looked watery and alone.

"I need you. I can't be-… not tonight."

The answer was not needed; instead he took her outstretched hand in his and let her pull him towards her bedroom…

He was left standing awkwardly beside the bed as she changed in front of him; he guessed that's just how comfortable they had gotten with each other by now. Unbuttoning her shirt from the day, she pulled on a grey camisole and pyjama pants and started to peel back the bed sheets.

"What? Are you going to sleep in your boots and work shirt?" she pointed out to him as he stood there still gawping at her.

"Uh...I… Parker…" he stuttered uncontrollably.

"It's okay Nathan, I won't feel like you're taking 'advantage' of me, I promise." And with that she proceeded to unravel her hair from the bun it was delicately placed in, from her head, while Nathan unlaced his boots slowly without taking his eyes off of her, scared she would make him leave at any moment.

Clambering into her bed, she leant her head back onto the cold metal structure and let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. It was the sound of the day. She had been so scared she would disappear instantly, she still was. Even when she was here with him.

He sat gingerly beside her, now shirtless, in only his denim jeans, and he mimicked her position and leant backwards also, turning to look at her. Her eyes were closed, but her brow furrowed. Even now she could not relax, he thought, she really was terrified.

Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it gently.

"You're gonna be okay you know."

She surprised him by wrapping an arm around his naked torso and lying across his chest.

"I'm just scared, Nathan. I don't want to leave. Not Haven, not anyone, and especially not you." The tears fell fast now, and he took a sharp intake of breath as they pooled upon his chest, running down it slowly. He could even feel her tears, her warmth alone was incredible. If it was sound it would be deafening. His biceps tightened around her and he pressed a warm kiss to her scalp.

"And you're not gunna. Not for as long as I'm here with you." He couldn't feel it but the tears even fell from his eyes too, enough to make her look up at him.

"Are you crying?"

"I guess I just love having you here so much."

"Wow Wuornos, would you look at that. I broke the tough guy act." She poked at his chest roughly.

"I liked you better when you were crying." He put on the best stoic face he could. But couldn't help the smile creeping onto his lips.

"Well I hope you like this even better." She said as she crashed lips into his, his wide eyes from the shock slowly closing as he knew she knew. How much he loved her. But he still felt the need to say it.

"I love you, Parker." he spoke softly to her when they pulled apart.

"Love you too, Wuornos." She grinned up at him, and laid her head back onto his chest, and that's how they stayed, because he'd be there for her. Always.


End file.
